bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Is Frustrated
Blue is Frustrated is the 18th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Tickety Tock *Humpty Dumpty *Freddy *Rabbit *Fox on a Box Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers what to do if they get frustrated. Recap Frustration happens to everyone, even characters in the Blue's Clues House, Fortunately, there's a way to deal with it, if you feel frustrated, the best thing to do is to stop, breathe & think. Steve uses this idea when he has trouble keeping the picture by the Thinking Chair straight. This idea helps out Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper as well. Later, we help out Rabbit who's frustrated about trying to balance things on a teeter totter. Trivia *In the UK version, Kevin says the word "hate" next to the first two clues. *In the Mailtime segment: **In the Mailtime song, starting in this episode, Blue's original singing from "Blue's Favorite Song" will now be used for the rest of the series except these episodes: "Weight & Balance", "Animal Behavior!", "Blue's Big Pajama Party", "Blue's Big Holiday", "Occupations", Blue's Play", "100th Episode Celebration", "Shape Searchers", "Magenta's Messages" and "Joe's Clues". ***In Pistas da Blue, Blue's original singing from "Snack Time" was reused, instead of her singing in "Blue's Favorite Song." **This is the fifth time that the footage was same from two Season Two episodes "The Lost Episode" and "Blue's Sad Day" and two of this season's episodes "What Did Blue See?" and the previous episode "Nurture." **Also, Steve makes funny faces when Mailbox gets stuck and says "I'm stuck!" the second time. *This is one of two episodes where Steve draws clues with a broken crayon. **The other episode was Math. *This is the only time Steve loses his temper. *This is the only time Kevin loses his temper. *This is the only time Duarte loses his temper. *Steve can be heard saying gibberish words when he gets frustrated. *This is the first time Mailbox gets stuck, he will get stuck again in Blue's Big Musical Movie. *a mishap occurs when steve was about to draw, when he tried to draw a sink (the 1st clue) , his crayon flew out of the notebook. then when he tried to do the 2nd clue(water) , the crayon breaks. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png 206918b.jpg Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Blue Is Frustrasted.gif blues-clues-series-3-episode-5.jpg Sink.PNG Broken Crayon 1.png Water 02.PNG MAIL Season 2 Episode 18.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Frustrastion).gif Correio Season 2 Blue Is Frustrasted.png|From the Portugal version, Pistas Da Blue. Post Time Season 2 Blue Is Frustrasted.png Rabbit.jpg Broken Crayon 2.png Blue's Toothbrush.png Rabbits.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes with Thinking Chair Slow Drumbeat music Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo